


N is for Nishta

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is another fine mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Nishta

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg_fignewton's birthday (and originally posted here).

Jacob and Teal'c exchanged a look over the heads of the three other members of SG-1.

"Well, this is another fine mess," sighed Jacob.

Teal'c nodded, gloomily. "How long must we wait before we can cure them?" he asked, fingering his zat.

Jacob shook his head. "We'd better make absolutely sure the virus has run its course," he replied. "Obviously we did it too soon, first time."

Jacob stared down at his daughter, who, along with the Colonel and Daniel Jackson, had begun to act strangely as they began the process of debriefing the former cultists. Teal'c had noticed it first, and had acted quickly to keep the Colonel and Daniel from the sharp eyes of the ATF. He'd come to find Jacob, who had just begun to realise that Sam was behaving with uncharacteristic meekness, and they'd quickly corralled the three in one of the tents. Upon Jacob's gentle suggestion that they get some rest, the Colonel, Sam, and Daniel had curled up together in the middle of the tent, and gone straight to sleep. If it hadn't been so problematic, it might've been amusing. Hell, Sam hadn't been this obedient even when she was a little girl, and Jacob was familiar enough by now with the Colonel and Daniel to know that they weren't exactly biddable, either.

Actually, come to think of it, it was kind of amusing.

"We should get them back to the SGC," said Teal'c.

"Yeah," agreed Jacob. "Have them monitored until we know they've been fully infected, so we can cure them for good, next time. God knows what'd happen if the nish'ta mutated again. It might become permanent." His mouth twisted wryly. "Although we'd get fewer complaints about the Colonel's insubordinate behaviour," he added.

Teal'c gave him a look, and Jacob would have sworn blind that there was a spark of amusement, deep in his eyes. "Indeed. I have occasionally wished that my teammates were a little more..." he considered for a moment, "tractable."

They both looked down at the sleeping puppy-pile of three-quarters of SG-1.

"Not all the time, of course," Jacob said. "But I mean, I'm _her_ father, and _his_ superior officer, and... well, I'm older and more experienced than _him_. A little respect, maybe a little unquestioning obedience, wouldn't be completely out of place."

"They are usually most argumentative," agreed Teal'c, blandly.

"Yeah," said Jacob, thoughtfully. "Usually."

Jacob... said Selmak, warningly – but she said it with such amusement that he wasn't fooled for a moment.

\---

"Ow." Daniel scrunched his eyes up, but it didn't help. "Ow. Ow." From either side of him came groans, sounding as bad as he felt. He glanced to his right as the blinding pain in his head receded. The starched infirmary pillowcase was cool beneath his cheek. "Sam. You okay?"

"Ugh," she said, but flapped a hand to indicate that no, she wasn't going to die anytime soon. Daniel turned his head to the left, to where Jack had his hands pressed over his face.

"Damn, I hate those things," said Jack, feelingly. Memory returned slowly to Daniel. Zat fire. He'd been zatted. By Teal'c, if memory served. And before that...

Beside him, Sam sat up quickly. "Dad! Ow," she added, grabbing her head as if she was afraid it was going to fall apart. "Dammit, Dad!"

Daniel sat up more cautiously, and looked around. "Teal'c," he observed. Frowned. "Master Teal'c," he said, remembering more. Teal'c smiled placidly. There was a curse to Daniel's left.

"Teal'c! You... you... Where's Jacob?!" demanded Jack, still staying in the horizontal, but getting up to speed on the glaring front.

"Here, Colonel," came Jacob's calm, amused voice, from the doorway. There was a general movement towards him, but he held up his hands. "Hey, hey!" In one hand was a videocassette. Movement was arrested. "Just a precaution," he said, smoothly, and turned to look at Teal'c. "Lunch?"

"Indeed."

The two sauntered casually out of the room, leaving three defeated figures in their wake. Daniel, Sam and Jack exchanged glances.

"Look on the bright side," suggested Daniel. He paused, and Jack and Sam waited.

"Well?" asked Jack, eventually.

Daniel sighed, and shrugged. He could only come up with one thing. "At least they're on our side?"


End file.
